


【谜鹅】What do great villains do on New Year's Eve（又名：谁动了GCPD的蛋糕）

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 他们在圣诞节前争吵，在新年来临时讲和。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 7





	【谜鹅】What do great villains do on New Year's Eve（又名：谁动了GCPD的蛋糕）

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇是2019年的新年贺文，沙雕预警
> 
> *时间线？什么时间线？反正热闹就对了【】
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

  
  


1.

他们在圣诞节前吵了架。

所以在这个十二月里，范达尔大宅空荡荡，没有坠满圣诞彩球的冷杉，没有从天花板上垂下的槲寄生，床头没有红色的羊毛袜，地板上没有点缀着金粉的礼物盒，甚至连餐桌上都没有了圣诞布丁——因为Edward Nygma是这个家里唯一会做这东西的人，而Oswald已经两周没见他人了。

谁也没料到这场争吵最终会演变成冷战。最开始Oswald只是随口抱怨Edward晚上不爱回家，瞎搞他的谜语工厂，他管那个叫“滑稽又自作聪明的小丑秀”，而他实际上只是不喜欢Edward在奈何岛搞他的那套猜谜玩意儿，原因有三——人穷，地偏，Leslie Thompkins。

“只要你想，我可以在任何一间俱乐部里给你单独的地盘。”Oswald用三根手指捏着高脚杯的杯柄斜倚在书桌上，看着Edward检查Martin的作业，“只要你想，Ed，我就能办到。”

“我们聊过很多次这个话题了，Oswald。”Edward随手圈出一个错误答案，从那堆数字和公式中抬起头来，“我喜欢奈何岛的氛围，而你的俱乐部都……缺乏点热情。”

Oswald不自然地摇晃着手里的酒杯，幅度有点大，一大滴红酒溅到了作业本上：“得了吧，我的俱乐部一点问题都没有，你只是想和她待在一块儿。”

Edward听得烦了，顶了几句，两人争执起来，唇枪舌战中Edward还不忘顺手改作业，这让Oswald更加生气，他连吵个架都不肯认认真真！

最后Edward把作业本往桌上一丢，头也不回地走了，Oswald看着他离开，气得牙根发痒，打定主意等他明天回来的时候绝不给他好脸色看。

但是Edward连圣诞节都没有回来过，这几天他又住回了奈何岛的出租屋，而这正好加剧了Oswald的怒气，令他对自己的猜测更深信不疑。于是他勒令Martin不许邀请Edward去学校看圣诞节演出，不许偷偷找他改作业，不许跟他汇报自己的一举一动。由于Oswald心情不佳，今年的圣诞就这么冷冷清清地过去了。

对Martin来说，这可不是一件好事，这意味着没有圣诞节礼物，而且有很大几率也会失去新年礼物。他只是个孩子，这是不可承受之重。

于是他站在Oswald面前，无辜又可怜，颤颤地举着胸前的本子：

谜语叔叔会回来过新年吗？ 

Oswald正在翻看手底下几个俱乐部的账本，手指敲得大理石桌面哒哒响，看来小男孩挑了个不太恰当的时机。

“回来？不，我亲爱的Martin，他和女王大人在一起正开心呢。” Oswald没好气地说，大笔一挥勾出几个欠债人的名字，准备明天让Victor处理一下。

Martin咬了咬下唇，抬起眼睛小心地看着Oswald，又写下另一个问题 ：

那是不是意味着也不会有新年礼物？

这下Oswald明白了Martin的真正意图，是啊，他毕竟只是个孩子，没有礼物和糖果，孩子们会枯萎的。

他放下账本，对着小男孩挤出一个宽慰的笑容：“你想要什么，Martin？”

Martin犹豫了一下，抬起胳膊，指了指桌角。Oswald眼神移过去，看到那里放着一份《哥谭日报》，他微微扬了扬眉，拿起报纸抖开，发现封面用大篇幅报道了GCPD的新年活动：新任局长Jim Gordon为了犒劳辛苦了一年的警员们，同时树立自己亲民的形象，决定在新年夜邀请全哥谭（闲着无聊）的市民们来警局一同跨年联欢，配图是一个巨大的三层蛋糕，上面用黑色的巧克力酱描绘出哥谭的夜景，用可食用金箔做点缀，摆放在搭着绒布的橱窗里，一副即将戴上桂冠献给女王的骄傲模样，图片下面有一行小字：GCPD订制款新年蛋糕 与全哥谭分享。

Oswald看了看报纸，又看了看Martin，确定小男孩指的是这个方向之后，他半信半疑地问：“你确定想要这个？你想吃蛋糕？”

Martin露出乞求和期待的神情，用力点了点头。

没人能拒绝一个泪眼汪汪的小不点儿，Oswald隔着桌子揉了揉他棕色的卷发，说：“你会得到这个蛋糕。”

目送Martin欢天喜地地跑出去，Oswald叹了口气，他永远也搞不懂小孩子。他们会为没有收到礼物而闷闷不乐，又会因为一个蛋糕而变成快乐的小鸟。相比之下，成年人可难对付多了，他想到Edward，这人离家之后在奈何岛玩野了，连个电话都不打，一想到他圣诞节是跟那个女人一起过的，Oswald就感到心脏被什么东西刺了一下。

不回来就不回来吧，他气呼呼地把不愉快的想象画面赶出脑海，掏出手机拨了一个号码。

“Victor，你在哪？有活儿给你。”

“Boss？”Victor听起来有点惊讶，“你忘了吗？我正休假呢，回乡下看我奶奶。”

哦对，他差点就忘了，他给自己最靠谱的手下放了个新年假期。Oswald愤愤挂了电话，端起酒杯喝了一大口。

一个两个都靠不住，还得靠自己。不就是个蛋糕吗？他能搞得定。

2.

转天傍晚，GCPD正一片忙碌。Jim Gordon被埋在满天飞的年末报告里，光是给这些文件签字就耗费了一下午的时间，他的手指都快没有知觉了。办公室的门猛地打开，Harvey风风火火地冲了进来，告诉他蛋糕送到了。

“你可没说那蛋糕有这么大个儿啊？”Harvey把Jim从文件堆里翻了出来，“还以为你把整个马戏团装进去了呢。”

“相信我，这个蛋糕恐怕还不够警局里大伙分的。”Jim揉着手腕，从椅子上站起来伸展了一下后背，“到时候市民优先。”

“不是我想泼凉水，Jim，今天你可是放了大多数人的假，再过一小时他们可就都没影了。”Harvey提醒道，“你不会真以为有人愿意新年夜还待在警局吧？”

“你和我不就在吗？”Jim笑道，他确实给年轻警员们放了假，让他们有时间多陪陪家人。而他自己呢，孤苦伶仃一个人，留守警局倒没什么可抱怨的，就是苦了Harvey，自告奋勇地陪他搞活动，也得留下来。

他们一起走下楼梯，看到警局门口停着一辆蛋糕店的货车，送货员正指导装车工人打开车厢取货，那确实是相当大的一个纸箱子，贴着蛋糕店的商标和一大张花花绿绿的新年快乐贴纸，需要四个人来抬。Jim不禁也开始担心起来，万一没有市民参与，总不会要他和Harvey两个人来解决这个蛋糕吧。

留着小胡子的送货员把订购单递给他，Jim熟练地签了字，送货员又执意要亲自送到储藏室，以确保地下室的温度适合存放蛋糕。Jim挥挥手让他们进去了，转而又觉得那个送货员有些眼熟，似乎在哪里见过。

算了，别疑神疑鬼的。Jim摇了摇头，在文件堆里待久了会滋生些怪念头，谁会打一个蛋糕的主意呢？

正想着，一抬头就看到迎面走来一个老熟人，Jim叹了口气，Harvey拍了拍他的肩：“你可够忙的。”

Oswald从那辆货车旁边走过，并未表现出兴趣，他径直走到Jim面前，堆出笑脸：“晚上好，Jim，你看起来真是……”他扫了一眼Jim疲惫的黑眼圈、乱糟糟的头发，和衣领上的一点墨水渍，“意气风发。”

“Oswald，你想要什么。”Jim有气无力地打断了他，眼下他没心思陪对方玩这套猜心游戏，而Oswald脸上明显挂着“我要搞事”的笑容。

Oswald的眼神在警局里转了一圈，在搬运蛋糕的几个工人身上停留了一会儿，接着说道：“没什么，只是路过和老朋友打个招呼。”

Jim循着他的眼神看过去，几个搬运工人正小心地抬着纸箱下楼梯，而那个送货员的背影，看起来特别像一个认识的人，只是他一时想不起来是谁。

“怎么，你也想来分一块蛋糕？”Jim直截了当地问。既然他把话放了出去，邀请全哥谭市民一同品尝，那么如果Oswald这样臭名昭著的罪犯要参与的话，他也没有道理阻拦，恶棍也算是哥谭市民的一种，而且恐怕是最常见的那种。

“兴许呢？”Oswald摊开手，“这可是哥谭。”

“Jim，别闲聊了，这些报告可不会自己写好！”Harvey探出头来大喊，“看在上帝的份上，我不想今晚一边吃蛋糕一边吹上级的马屁！”

Jim丢给Oswald一个“别惹事”的眼神之后就匆匆上楼了。Oswald乖巧地站了一会儿之后，收起笑容，朝着搬运蛋糕的楼梯走了过去。

注意到那个古怪运货员的人可不止Jim一个。

3.

Oswald从一群为了年终报告忙得底朝天的警员中间溜了进去，顺手从一个粗心的年轻人桌上拿走了一串钥匙。他走下楼梯来到一片开阔的地下空间，这里有一间证物储藏室被用作存放一些对环境温度要求比较苛刻的物件，而Oswald很容易就发现了那扇门——几个搬运工人刚好从门里走出来，Oswald注意到那个送货员不在其中。

他隐在墙角的暗影里，等到那几个人的声音消失在楼梯上，才掏出那串钥匙走了过去，试到第三把钥匙时，储藏室的门应声而开，瞬间一股凉气袭来，这里的温度比外面要低一些。Oswald皱了皱鼻子，空气中有股子怪味，像是烂掉的木头拌上十几年沉淀的灰尘，把蛋糕放在这种地方真的没问题吗？

他迈步走进去，那个巨大的蛋糕箱就摆在中间的空地上，像一个等待开启的惊喜盒子。Oswald警惕地观察着周围，没看到那个送货员的身影，地面上有些杂乱的脚印，但除了箱子周围，其他地方都没有任何人类活动的痕迹，难道说……

Oswald走近仔细端详纸箱，大小确实容得下人，这个蛋糕的尺寸远超出他的预期，他之前并未考虑过该怎么把它带出去。正思考着，就听到远远地从楼梯口传来了脚步声，有人抱怨了一句“钥匙丢了”。Oswald心道不好，被人发现他堂堂哥谭之王来警局偷蛋糕像什么样子，于是他回身迅速扫视整个房间，刚准备躲到哪个储物架后面，就感到衣领突然被人拽住，接着用力一扯，他向后倒了下去，四脚朝天地摔进了背后的箱子里。与此同时，那几个警员的脚步声也到了门口。

箱子的盖子在他头顶合上了，四周一片漆黑，一只手捂住了他的嘴，有人在他耳边小声说：“别出声，是我。”

啊哈，Oswald心想，果然。

Edward Nygma，哥谭蛋糕大盗，原来躲在这里。

他们挤在因为塞进去两个人而显得格外拥挤的纸箱子里，听着外面的几个警员绕着箱子搜索，过了好一会儿，有人发现了刚刚从Oswald的衣袋里滑出去的钥匙，于是他们心满意足，重新锁好门离开了。

棒极了，Oswald在黑暗中翻了个白眼，他们被困住了。等到外面的声音听不到了，他恶狠狠地对着捂住嘴巴的手咬了下去。

“OUCH！”Edward惨叫一声，松开了手，“你干什么！”

Oswald不理会他，两人仍旧紧紧靠着，腿交缠在一起，Oswald的伤脚挤在夹缝里，开始隐隐作痛。他摸索着撑起身体，抬手推开箱子的盖子准备站起来，但因为脚痛得厉害，身子一歪又倒了下去。

“当心！”Edward及时接住了他，把他拉向自己，他们面对面跌坐在箱子一侧，“你会压坏蛋糕的。”

Oswald感到恼怒。他们冷战了两个多礼拜，重新见面是在一个充斥着怪味的地下室，挤在纸盒子里，说的前三句都是废话，而且Edward还在关心那该死的蛋糕！

“去他的蛋糕！”Oswald吼着，脚痛令他暴躁，“把我从这儿弄出去！……你这是什么打扮？”

借着头顶落下的微光，Oswald这才看清Edward有些滑稽的装扮。

“一些小小的道具。”Edward笑道，一边摘掉帽子，扯掉假发，撕掉假胡子，把厚重的黑框眼镜扔在一边，重新戴好自己的那副，“又一次完美的伪装，Jim根本没认出我。”

可是我认出来了。Oswald在心里想，他其实挺高兴遇到了Edward，至少他有办法把蛋糕运回去了，但是……为什么Edward会出现在这里？

他正想发问，突然又是一阵脚步声，接着响起钥匙转动门锁的声音。Oswald迅速低下身子，Edward伸出胳膊越过他的脑袋把盖子重新盖好。两人的脸贴得很近，鼻息交织在一起，心跳声在黑暗里格外响亮。

外面传来几声咳嗽，然后Harvey的声音响了起来：“这鬼地方闻起来像一个月不洗的袜子！”

“你闻过一个月没洗的袜子？”Jim的声音，听起来闷闷的，大概捏着鼻子。

“你不知道的事多了。”Harvey的声音已经在纸箱边上了，他们随时可能打开盖子，“我们快点完事，我一分钟都不想多待。”

Oswald不由得屏住了呼吸，Edward也同样紧张，两人大气也不敢出地等待着，但接下来，盒子突然摇晃了两下，离开了地面。

“Jim，”Harvey提着气，“你这蛋糕里放了什么，怎么这么重？”

“我也不知道……就是普通的蛋糕，难道他们加了太多坚果？”

两人脚步踉跄地抬着纸箱走出储藏室，晃晃悠悠上了楼梯，Oswald和Edward在黑暗中面面相觑，他们要被抬到哪里去？

4.

“这都是你的错！”

“你怎么能怪到我头上？”

Oswald对Edward的厚脸皮嗤之以鼻，他们正在进行每次意见不合之后的互相推诿环节。但在Oswald看来，这一次他完全是被连累的，要不是因为Edward不知好歹偏要顶嘴，令他们陷入冷战僵局，忽略了Martin的礼物，他也不会为了愚蠢的蛋糕而出现在这里——等等，他还没有搞清楚，为什么他们两个会同时栽在这个蛋糕上？

“……咱们待会再谈这个，先说说为什么你会出现在这儿？”

“这是个谜语吗？”Edward反问他，“你明知道为什么。”

“我只知道我在这儿全都是因为你错过了圣诞节！”Oswald咬牙切齿，要是他的手杖在就好了，他要用它猛敲面前这个男人的脑壳。

“我不想错过圣诞节！是你逼我的！”Edward低吼，火药味在狭小的箱子里越来越浓，“你甚至不让我去Martin的圣诞演出！害得我不得不打扮成隔壁镇子的老妇人，坐在最后一排看完了全部节目！”

“什么？！”Oswald难以置信地大喊，“你竟敢……”

“嘘！——”

箱子突然不再晃动了，他们被稳稳地放置在一个平面上，周遭响起嘈杂的人声，似乎有人在蛋糕周围走来走去。

他们屏息听了一会儿，人群在外面聚集，谈笑的声音环绕在周围，Oswald突然意识到，他们被抬到了GCPD的前厅里，Jim的跨年活动要开始了。

“我们能暂时休战吗？先想想怎么不被发现地逃出去。”Edward压低声音，在箱子里不舒服地动了动，他的长腿在狭窄的空间里蜷缩着了太久已经开始发麻了，“Lee知道我今晚的计划，如果我能……”

“又是Lee!”Oswald气愤地挥舞胳膊，变成一只愤怒的章鱼，头顶的盖子被一拳打歪，旁边的蛋糕也岌岌可危，“我就知道你对她有感情！你对我的警告充耳不闻，那个女人早晚会捅你一刀……”

“Oswald，冷静！”Edward按住他的肩膀，免得他真的把蛋糕毁掉，“我说过好多次了，为什么你不肯信？我和Lee只是普通朋友，我不会为了她铤而走险碰GCPD的蛋糕。我来这儿全都是因为你。”

“偷蛋糕？因为我？”Oswald瞪大了眼睛，呼哧呼哧喘气，Edward说的话他向来都是听一半，谁都知道谜语人脑袋聪明嘴皮子厉害，甜言蜜语里夹着刀尖，他不是没在这人手里栽过，“你在说什么？别又想推到我头上！”

“Martin告诉我，你想要这个蛋糕，但是你需要我的帮助。”Edward仰起头，有一小束光照进他棕色的瞳孔里，像块琥珀，“他还告诉我你很想我。”

Oswald听罢有些错愕，Martin跟他可不是这么说的，到底是怎么回事？

“所以……你……”

“我觉得这会是个不错的礼物，很抱歉我错过了圣诞节。”Edward真诚地说，“但是我不想连新年也错过了。”

Oswald叹了口气，他们两个都中了那小鬼头的计，真是虎父无犬子。他不自在地扭了扭身子，最后憋出一句：“没人想你。”

Edward笑起来，他知道这是Oswald不生气了的信号，就顺势把他往怀里一带，手按在后脑勺松软的黑发上，在他唇角落下好几个亲吻。

Oswald报复性地追咬着对方的唇舌，像要把这两周的怨气都发泄出来似的，Edward干脆由着他折腾，嘴唇被犬牙划出口子，这个吻掺了些血腥味。

两人在狭小的空间里无处挪腾，亲了一会儿就觉得不舒服，Oswald嫌那双蜷起来的长腿碍事，Edward无奈，腿长也不是他的错啊？他们在箱子里憋了好一会儿了，四肢酸麻得难受，无论如何也得找法子出去。

5.

再回到Jim Gordon这边，他忙完最后几份报告，警局里的人几乎走了个空，只留下稀稀拉拉几个人往墙上和楼梯上贴彩色装饰。他朝大厅里扫了一眼，吓了一跳：Barbara。

这是他绝对没想到会来的人之一，Barbara带着海妖姐妹团大摇大摆地坐在桌子上，看见Jim便热情地打招呼，一副没心没肺的样子。Jim知道躲不掉，干脆下楼寒暄，有人来捧场总是好的。

“Jim，惊不惊喜？”Barbara扬着尖下巴，笑容灿烂，“我带了酒。”Jim一扭头，看见Tabitha正从他们带来的箱子里一瓶接一瓶地拿着香槟。Selina问他：“听说有蛋糕，我没看到在哪儿。”

Jim哭笑不得，只好喊上Harvey，去地下室把蛋糕搬了上来，稳稳当当摆在中央，不等他们打开欣赏，又一个他没想到的人出现：Leslie Thompkins。Jim怔怔地看着她走到面前，想说什么却差点咬到舌头，Lee倒是神情自如，大方地打招呼：“晚上好，Jim，希望我来的还不算晚。”

两位女王气势上谁也不输，Jim夹在中间生怕眨眼的功夫两边就打起来，Harvey见此情形没憋住笑，引得Jim甩他好几个白眼，今晚也是邪门，来的一个两个都是他没想到会来的人，但既然是他自己出的主意，这活动硬着头皮也要搞下去。

可接下来的一幕更令人大跌眼镜：Jeremiah带着一众追随者，浩浩荡荡进了警局大门，紧随其后的还有Jervis Tetch、Victor Fries、Bridgit Pike等等哥谭数得上名号的恶霸，乌压压一群人涌进了大厅，Jim万万没想到来的会是这些人，一时不知道该请他们就座呢还是统统都抓起来。

Jeremiah似乎对此早有准备，他挥挥手，几个追随者就开始给大家发手持彩炮跟小型焰火，收获一片好评。

“Jim Gordon，原谅我的不请自来，我带了礼物。”

Jim感到一阵头皮发麻，手不自觉地扣在了枪套上，生怕对方下一秒就拉响一个炸弹。好在Jeremiah只是让手下们拿出一条横幅，并坚持要挂在二楼栏杆上。

不知道是谁打开了音响，警局彻底变成了派对现场，姑娘们把香槟统统丢进Victor冻好的冰酒桶里，Bridgit问谁想吃烤全羊？Tetch说待会给大家表演魔术，请一定别眨眼。Jeremiah的横幅歪歪扭扭地挂了起来，Jim抬头扫了一眼差点背过气：

“Even heroes and villains can agree on something once a year” *

“Ladies and gentlemen！”Barbara站在蛋糕箱子旁边清了清嗓子，俨然一副派对主人的模样，她举起手里明晃晃的刀，“是时候切蛋糕了！”

人群一片欢呼，这阵喧哗同样也传入了躲在箱子里的两人耳朵里，他们刚才只顾着亲热，没注意外面的动静，这会儿仔细一听有人要“切蛋糕”，才意识到糟了——

头顶的蛋糕盖子猛地飞了出去，四壁的纸板也被人暴力撕扯了下来，箱子里的事物一下子暴露在众人的视线中。周遭的欢呼声骤然静默，谁也没想到会在箱子里看到这番光景，每个人都直勾勾盯着用暧昧姿势搂抱在一起的两个人，那款特制蛋糕完全沦为了配角，没人多看它一眼。

“Well，这真是大开眼界。”

众人回神，看见Alfred带着自家小少爷出现在门口，他扫视了一下混乱的场面，低头问身侧的年轻人：“Master B，你确定要参加这个……派对吗？”

Wayne家的小少爷狐疑地看了看这群人，又看了看满脸疲惫的Jim，“但愿我们没走错地方？”

“你来的正是时候，Bruce。”Barbara嘴角上扬，手起刀落，蛋糕瞬间被劈成了两半，“派对才刚刚开始！”

6.

香槟酒，彩纸屑，喷溅的小焰火，GCPD从未像今天这样被色彩、音乐和疯狂的念头所环绕，酒似乎永远喝不完，舞永远跳不够，所有人似乎都默许了暂时休战，全心全意地投入了狂欢。

Oswald被Edward半拖半抱地从桌子上扶了下来，有人马上塞给他们两杯香槟，几片纸屑落在通透的酒液里，被音乐声震得一闪一闪的。

“可惜，你的蛋糕被毁了。”Edward帮Oswald擦掉飞溅到脸上的蛋糕屑，有一小块金箔黏在他眼角，亮晶晶的。

“这些奶油，弄得我头发里到处都是！”Oswald胡乱搓着头发，越揉越黏，越抹越多，整个人都染上了蛋糕的甜味儿。

“别抹了，你现在像个杯糕。”Edward笑他，抓住他沾了奶油的手指舔了一口，“味道还挺好。”

“你真恶心！”Oswald嫌恶地推开他，扭头藏起嘴角的笑。

“所以，我们没事了？”

Oswald撅着薄薄的嘴唇想了半天，觉得这么原谅他太便宜了，正想讨价还价，Jim突然不知从哪冒了出来，越过他俩翻身跳上桌子。他举起手里的酒杯，彩色纸屑不断从他头上肩上往下落，他的领带歪歪扭扭，衬衫皱皱巴巴，看起来已经在酒精的作用下彻底放弃了自己的立场，与大家打成了一片。他站在桌上似乎打算说点什么，挠了挠头，又挠了挠脖子，最后想出一句开场白：

“GCPD！大家都安静！”

Oswald替他感到丢人。

“谢谢大家来参加我的派对，虽然你们当中有一半人不受欢迎——”一阵嘘声“——但我还是想说，谢谢你们这一年来的……”他顿了顿，寻找着合适的词，“……添乱。我们或许曾经是敌人，但是此时此刻，我们是兄弟——”

“还有姐妹。”Barbara举杯致意。

“——还有姐妹。”Jim点头，“让我们为此干杯，为了……”

他的后半句话被淹没在忽然敲响的钟声里，海上升起焰火，街道上亮如白昼。

不知不觉，新的一年来临了。

Jim扯起嗓子喊新年快乐，然后被欢呼的人群拽了下去，Harvey一马当先，带领大家把Jim抛向空中；Barbara开了更多的酒，在四溅的香槟里欢呼“Best party ever!” ；Victor和Bridgit合作愉快，表演了新戏法：冰与火之歌；Tetch握着怀表醉倒在楼梯上，Selina在他脸上画了三层胡子；Bruce拘谨地坐在椅子上小口喝酒，Jeremiah坐在对面喋喋不休地给他讲笑话并且自己笑得最大声，Alfred在一旁警惕地盯着他。

Edward神神秘秘地把Oswald领到一边，掏出一个绿色的小盒子，盒子上系着艳粉色蝴蝶结，Oswald被这惊世骇俗的审美折服，问：“这是什么？”

“猜猜看。”Edward兴致勃勃地说，“我见过笑容，也见过泪水，心意令我沉重，爱让我焕发光彩，对于错误的人我分文不值，在对的人手上我价值连城。我是什么？”

“Ed，别来这套。”

“是给你的新年礼物。我本来计划放进那个蛋糕里的，结果……”他把小盒子塞进Oswald手心里，“将就一下吧。”

Oswald接过，突然有点愧疚自己没准备什么东西，他打开小盒子，一枚戒指在天鹅绒底布上闪着光。

他猛地又合上，手指颤抖，过了半晌才开口。

“……你想让我代你向女王殿下求婚？”

Edward瞪了他足足十秒钟，然后笑得前仰后合，嘴巴都合不拢，最后不得不扶着桌子才站得稳。

“Oswald，Oswald。”他喘匀了气，挺直身体，认认真真看着面前的人，“我爱你。”

不知是谁在他们头顶拉响了彩炮，亮纸片下雪一样飘下来，香槟塞子在半空中划过，气氛颇像一场婚礼。

Oswald攥紧了手里的小盒子：“我愿意。”

不远处的角落里，Lee端着一盘蛋糕走向坐在椅子上的小男孩，两人相视一笑，Martin举起本子：

“计划通。”

-END-

*注：这句话来自Gotham官方账号的一则圣诞节推文：

*蛋糕就是标题图片的样子，比我写的小多了，新年素材是我p的~


End file.
